Além das Ruínas
by Haine II
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Crossover com o universo de Ragnarök Online. Shaka x Kamus. Minha versão da história de Kiel Hyre.


**Título:** Além das Ruínas  
**Gênero:** Aventura, romance (yaoi lemon), crossover.  
**Tipo:** Oneshot.  
**Censura:** 18 .  
**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, ou se chamaria Brokeback Sanctuary e as personagens femininas seriam escravas. Mas a vida não é justa, né? Aliás, Ragnarök Online também não é meu, senão eu tinha processado os criadores do anime. Bem, essa fic é um presente pra Shasha (aka. Kamui, Mikael, Ryoma, Shaka, Ada... Eita, como você tem nome, né? oo). :3 Espero que ela goste, porque, apesar da demora, é de coração!

**Além das Ruínas**

O tintinar dos copos mesclava-se as muitas vozes que contavam histórias fantásticas e novidades vindas de lugares distantes. Um bardo tocava habilmente seu violão, cantando alegremente junto com uma odalisca que dançava acompanhando o ritmo da música.

Em meio à agitação típica da taverna, ninguém notou um rapaz, vestindo uma capa de viagem, adentrando no estabelecimento. Ele se aproximou do balcão, onde um homem secava, com uma toalha, os copos que acabara de lavar.

- Mestre Shion. – Disse, chamando a atenção do dono da taverna.

- Boa noite. – Respondeu Shion. – Ainda bem que recebeu a mensagem que mandei. Pena que Mu não está aqui para vê-lo, ele ficaria muito feliz...

- Oh, que pena... Qualquer hora dessas espero encontrá-lo de novo! – Exclamou, sacudindo a cabeça. – Agora aos negócios! Mestre Shion, sua mensagem me interessou... Gostaria de receber os detalhes...

- Bem, cerca de dois dias atrás, um rapaz chegou aqui e, discretamente, perguntou se eu sabia de alguém interessado em uma busca pelas ruínas próximas de Yuno. Respondi que sim, mas que a pessoa não estava aqui em Prontera. Ele disse que se fosse possível, gostaria que eu a contatasse e perguntasse sobre o assunto. Por isso mandei a carta. Naturalmente, fiz algumas perguntas sobre o objetivo dele... – Sacudiu a mão, fazendo um gesto impaciente. – Nunca se sabe!

- De fato, podia ser algum golpe ou algo assim... Então, o que descobriu, Mestre? Cada vez fico mais curioso com o assunto! – Sentou-se em um banco e fitou Shion com atenção.

- Não me disse seu nome, mas descobri que se trata de um bruxo.

- Um bruxo! – Exclamou o outro. – Faz tempo que não se vê um bruxo longe de Geffen ou Aldebaran... Ainda mais querendo ir para as ruínas dos campos de Yuno, que até mesmo os sábios que conhecem aquelas bandas evitam.

- Também fiquei intrigado, só que é mesmo um bruxo. E dos autorizados pela Cidade da Magia. – Comentou, recebendo uma exclamação de admiração em resposta. – Então, esse bruxo disse que quando esteve por Yuno fazendo uma pesquisa junto dos sábios, acabou descobrindo um antigo mapa. Indicava ter uma escola ali. Uma academia onde era ensinado o oficio de criar peças para as máquinas de Einbroch. Porém, as pessoas que foram estudar lá simplesmente desapareceram e a escola sumiu dos registros oficiais, depois do passar de muitos anos. Quando eu perguntei o porquê do interesse em explorar uma escola mal assombrada ao invés de explorar o Lago do Abismo, famoso por suas riquezas, ele apenas respondeu que "Nem todo o tesouro é prata e ouro. O grande tesouro perdido por entre as ruínas é o conhecimento"... – Fez uma pausa. – Olha, eu sou um Armeiro (n/a: prefiro o nome que colocaram no mangá. T Mestre-ferreiro é tão...! ..) que já viu de tudo, mas só esses bruxos malucos pra se matar procurando "conhecimento". – E coçou a cabeça.

- Sentimento de missão não se discute, Mestre Shion. – Sorriu. – Me interessei por isso... Parece um lugar interessante. Como eu falo com o bruxo misterioso?

- Quarto número onze, no andar de cima. Como ele subiu um pouco antes de você chegar e ainda falta meia hora para o jantar, deve estar acordado.

- Muito obrigado por tudo, Mestre! Falarei com ele e, com sorte, amanhã partiremos.

- Vá lá! – E voltou sua atenção à tarefa de secar os copos úmidos.

O rapaz subiu lentamente a escada, perdido em seus pensamentos. Conhecia bem a hospedaria, por isso não teve dificuldade alguma em encontrar o quarto numero onze. Bateu na porta três vezes, esperando uma resposta. Pôde ouvir uma movimentação dentro do aposento e, logo, a porta foi aberta.

Quem a abriu foi um rapaz que não devia ter passado dos vinte anos. Os cabelos ruivos estavam cuidadosamente penteados, porém soltos, caindo em cascatas rubras pelos ombros. Sua roupa era simples, já que, obviamente, ainda não estava vestido para uma viagem, mas carregava no cinto um cajado.

- Boa noite. – Disse ele. Sua voz era fria e inexpressiva.

- Boa noite. – Respondeu. – O Mestre Shion me contou que você está em busca de companheiros para acompanhá-lo na exploração de ruínas. Vim me voluntariar.

- Oh, sim. Por favor, entre. – Deu espaço para o outro passar. – Meu nome é Kamus.

- Sou Shaka.

- Como, talvez, o dono da taverna tenha lhe contado, eu sou um bruxo.

- Sim, ele me falou. Já eu sou um sacerdote. – Sorriu. – Da ordem de sacerdotes da igreja de Prontera.

- Ótimo! – Exclamou Kamus com sua voz sem emoção. – Se você realmente estiver interessado, podemos partir o quanto antes. Pelo pouco que pude captar da personalidade do Mestre Shion, como o chama, creio que já lhe informou do que deixei que ele soubesse.

- Há mais do que aquilo?

- Sim, mas... Importa-se de tirar o capuz de sua capa de viagem, Shaka? Não me sinto confortável ao falar informações sigilosas sem ver o rosto do ouvinte.

- Ah, claro! Havia esquecido disso. – E com um movimento rápido, removeu o capuz revelando seu rosto. Aparentava ter, mais ou menos, a mesma idade do bruxo. Seu rosto era bonito e sua pele era muito alva. Os cabelos loiros emolduravam o rosto e eram bastante longos, se perdendo por dentro de sua capa de viagem. Abriu os olhos que se revelaram de um azul cor do céu e sorriu. – Pode...?

- Sim, agora, sim. – Concordou com a cabeça. – Bem, durante minhas pesquisas com os sábios e os catedráticos (n/a: professor é a mãe! /) de Yuno, acabei descobrindo um mapa bastante antigo que revelava que não muito longe da cidade havia uma construção. A academia da Instituição K.H., que era especializada em criar peças para Einbroch. O objetivo daquele lugar era, principalmente, ensinar os estudantes a desenvolverem máquinas e motivar os "prodígios" de lá a aprimorarem seus conhecimentos e criarem novas coisas. – Fez uma pausa. – Atribui-se aos alunos desse lugar a criação dos Guardiões dos Castelos. Apesar disso, pais dizem que seus filhos, que foram mandados para lá, desapareceram e viajantes curiosos que se aproximaram do lugar alegam terem ouvido gritos. A história virou lenda e ninguém sabe o que é realmente verdade nisso tudo. – Pegou sua mochila que jazia no chão e dela tirou um livro grosso e realmente desgastado. – Aqui eu consegui apenas mais algumas informações sobre K.H., como, por exemplo... – E começou a ler. – "Quando os mistérios da Instituição K.H. começaram, quem dirigia a empresa era o herdeiro, Kiel Hyre, que nunca mais foi visto, assim como todos os estudantes da academia e os aventureiros que se aproximavam muito das ruínas da escola". Também aqui diz que, no subterrâneo da escola, estão lacrados manuscritos onde a técnica para a confecção de Guardiões está gravada. – Esboçou um sorriso. – Se a obtivermos, podemos forjar um clã invencível, contando com o poder dos guardiões! Ou, caso preferir, podemos vender a técnica e dividir o dinheiro! – Apesar de seu rosto não ter mudado de expressão, uma vidente animação estava gravada nos olhos azuis de Kamus.

- Gosto mais da idéia do clã. Gera mais lucro. – Sorriu. – Embarcarei nessa com você.

- Ótimo! Vai ser muito bom contar com você. Podemos partir amanhã de manhã?

- Claro... – Ouviu batidas na porta. – Deve ser o Mestre Shion avisando do jantar. Quer descer para jantar?

- Sim, melhor nos alimentarmos bem antes dessa viagem. – Se dirigiu a porta, seguido por Shaka.

Shion sorriu ao ver Shaka descer as escadas junto com o bruxo. Fez um gesto para que os dois se aproximassem. Serviu duas porções de sopa e colocou-as sobre o balcão.

- Se irão viajar amanhã devem comer bem. Independente de escolherem ir a pé até Geffen ou Aldebaran. O caminho o longo e perigoso de qualquer modo. – Pegou dois pães e ofereceu-os aos jovens. – Comam bastante. Hoje é por conta da casa.

- Agradeço, Mestre Shion. – Disse Kamus, com seu tom frio, porém polido.

- Oras, já pegou a mania de me chamar assim, como Shaka? – Deu uma gargalhada. – Tudo bem, eu gosto de ser chamado desse jeito. – Rolou os olhos. – Até meu filho, Mu, me chama assim... De qualquer modo, aproveitem a comida. Vou ir atender os fregueses.

- Certo, até mais, Mestre! – Sorriu Shaka.

- O Mestre Shion me fez pensar sobre qual caminho devemos escolher. Se formos para Geffen, deveremos pagar um transporte para Aldebaran e de lá ir para Yuno por nós mesmos ou pagar por outro transporte. Já se optarmos por Aldebaran, encontraremos criaturas fortes no caminho e poderemos ir para Yuno a pé ou por transporte. – Suspirou. – O que você acha?

- Prefiro ir direto para Aldebaran. As criaturas do caminho serão mais fortes, mas talvez possamos cortar caminho pelo Labirinto da Floresta.

- Lá não é perigoso? Ouvi que até mesmo os lendários e perigosos Baphomets são encontrados lá. – Franziu a sobrancelha.

- Só no último andar. – Sorriu. – Já estive lá, quando era um noviço.

- Então vamos por esse caminho... – Bocejou. – Se me perdoa, irei comer rapidamente e ir dormir. Amanhã discutiremos os detalhes, durante o caminho.

- Claro, Kamus.

Shaka acordou quando o sol a recém começava a tingir o horizonte de dourado. Mal havia se vestido, quando Kamus bateu na porta. Arrumou, rapidamente, seus pertences e se encontrou com o outro no salão principal da estalagem. Shion não os deixou partir sem que comessem, pelo menos, uma maçã. Obedeceram, um pouco a contragosto, e logo partiram.

Caminharam pela praça de Prontera que estava quase vazia, a não ser pelos mercadores que começavam a abrir suas lojas e pelos guardas que patrulhavam a área. Logo, atravessaram o castelo e o Feudo das Valquírias, chegando aos campos da cidade. O sacerdote respirou fundo, aproveitando o "aroma da manhã", como ele gostava de chamar. Apenas alguns lunáticos e porings apareceram no caminho dos dois viajantes que, apressados, os ignoraram.

Por uma entrada escondida por entre as plantas, chegaram ao primeiro nível do labirinto. Avançaram rapidamente, já que a maioria dos monstros era passiva. O segundo nível também não apresentou nenhuma grande dificuldade. De modo que chegaram no terceiro andar.

- Espero que não encontremos um Baphomet. – Rogou Kamus.

- Apesar de crer que podemos derrotá-lo, espero o mesmo. Vai ser difícil de continuar a viagem até Aldebaran se estivermos desgastados por uma batalha.

Monstros como Mantis, Sorrateiros, Moscas Caçadoras e Baphomets Jr. foram encontrados. Instruído por Shaka, o bruxo não atacou nenhum filhote de Baphomet. Segundo o sacerdote, era dito que, se um de seus filhotes for atacado, o monstro aparecia furioso, utilizando magias avançadas e golpes de foice para punir os algozes de seu filho.

Apesar de serem atacados pelos monstros que não podiam matar, o loiro utilizava suas habilidades curativas para sarar os ferimentos. Porém, mal haviam avançado por algumas câmaras quando um aprendiz que, só podia estar ali por ter entrado em um portal conjurado por um sacerdote, atacou um Baphomet jr. Obviamente, o golpe fora em vão, mal arranhando o monstro. Shaka não quis que o garoto fosse morto, portanto invocou um escudo mágico ao redor dele.

- Volte para Prontera, aqui você vai morrer! – Exclamou, utilizando uma gema azul para abrir um portal.

- Obrigado, moço! – E, com os olhos marejados por lágrimas, o menino correu até o portal.

Infelizmente, o corte minúsculo que o aprendiz havia feito fora o suficiente para irar o pai daquele filhote. A ambiente começou a ficar escuro e era difícil de até mesmo respirar. Os outros monstros que estavam naquela câmara fugiram rapidamente.

Um círculo de magia apareceu no chão, envolvendo quase toda aquela área. Kamus, enfim, notou que se tratava de um conjuro de Ira de Thor, uma magia bastante poderosa. Com um movimento rápido, o bruxo puxou o sacerdote para fora da área de impacto no exato momento que o chão começou a tremer e descargas elétricas envolviam o ar.

Por fim, um monstro enorme apareceu. Podia ser confundido com um carneiro, caso não fosse bípede e não carregasse consigo uma foice enorme. Seus olhos faiscavam de ódio, e soltou um urro feroz ao encontrar o filhote machucado. Trazia consigo vários outros de seus filhos, que não passavam de versões menores dele mesmo.

- Um... Baphomet... – Disse Shaka, boquiaberto.

Finalmente, aqueles olhos malignos fixaram os dois. Com uma voz que soou mais como um rosnado do que propriamente como fala, ele proferiu:

- Vocês que ousaram ferir meu filho? – E bufou.

- Não fomos nós, para ser bem exato. – Disse Kamus, franzindo a sobrancelha. – Quem fez isso fugiu, logo depois que chegamos.

- É mesmo? – E pareceu pensativo por um momento para em seguida urrar. – Vocês pagarão de qualquer forma! Humanos nojentos que se atreveram a invadir meus domínios.

- Ok, Shaka, plano B. – Sussurrou Kamus.

- E temos um? – Perguntou com a voz esganiçada.

- Eu conjuro magias ofensivas, você conjura um santuário em mim, enquanto tenta utilizar um Magnus Exorcismus. – Sorriu levemente.

- Não podemos correr?

- Você acha mesmo que conseguiremos escapar dele e do resto dos monstros do labirinto?

- Está certo, Kamus... – Levantou-se e segurou a bíblia gritando com imponência. – Santuário!

Luzes subiram do solo, formando um território abençoado. Kamus caminhou até lá e, quase que instantaneamente, seus ferimentos foram curados. Era difícil para o bruxo conseguir atacar o monstro, já que os golpes que recebia paravam sua conjuração. O Baphomet ria com sua voz assustadora, divertindo-se com seu adversário.

Estava tão concentrado em atacar o ruivo que não percebeu o círculo de magia em torno de seus pés.

- Rajada Congelante! – Berrou Kamus.

- Você não pode me congelar, menino. – E riu.

- Eu não quero congelar você. – Replicou.

- Magnus Exorcismus! – A voz de Shaka interrompeu o Baphomet antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

Como se um coro de anjos flutuasse no ar, um som melodioso foi ouvido e o uma luz cegante imobilizou o monstro, que urrava de dor. O sacerdote, sem descanso, começou a conjurar uma série de Lex Aeterna sobre o monstro, para aumentar o dano de seus golpes. Já Kamus, apesar de cansado, aproveitou o momento para conjurar uma Nevasca sobre o inimigo. Não causaria tanto dano quanto o Magnus Exorcismus de Shaka, mas já era um auxílio.

Logo, o monstro tombou, junto a seus filhotes. Os dois rapazes exclamaram de alegria e respiraram fundo. Infelizmente, não puderam comemorar ou descansar, já que o som de outras criaturas se aproximando chamou a atenção deles. O sacerdote utilizou sua magia para curar os ferimentos do bruxo e aumentar sua agilidade, em seguida fazendo o mesmo consigo.

Recolheram, rapidamente, a foice do Baphomet e os dois minérios que ele deixou cair. Saíram correndo, passando por vários monstros que tentavam atacá-los em vão. Por fim, conseguiram chegar a saída. Ainda sem falar nada, escolheram um lugar escondido por entre as rochas e as árvores para descansarem um pouco. Finalmente, se entreolharam e riram.

- Oras, pensei que você não ria, Kamus! – Brincou o loiro.

- Eu também pensava isso. Acho que eu nunca havia encontrado motivos para isso. – Fez uma pausa. – Porém, enfrentar um monstro, quase que, lendário e ficar vivo para contar a história é mais do que um grande motivo para se dar gargalhadas.

- De fato. – E riu. – Mas eu estou exausto...

- Eu também... Todavia, precisamos partir daqui a pouco e ir para Aldebaran. Lá poderemos descansar mais.

- Sei disso... – E abriu a mochila, pegando uma poção. – Quase não tenho energia para usar minhas magias...

- Estou na mesma situação. – E pegou, também, uma poção. – Bem... Vamos correndo o mais rápido que conseguirmos, se você se sentir em condição de utilizar sua magia de Aumentar Agilidade.

- De acordo. – Sorriu. – Um brinde?

- Saúde! – E bateu seu frasco de poção no de Shaka.

Seguiram viagem correndo, afinal já conseguiam enxergar os muros de Aldebaran. Passaram por alguns monstros. Alguns tentavam atacá-los, outros não. Porém, ambos os tipos eram ignorados pelos dois, que, no limite das forças, se apressavam naquela corrida.

Finalmente, chegaram a cidade, onde foram recebidos pelos guardas que guardavam os portões. Shaka perguntou para um deles onde ficava a hospedaria mais próxima, recebendo instruções.

Não foi difícil achar o prédio, logo os dois entraram no lugar. Foram atendidos por uma sorridente senhora.

- Boa tarde. Gostaríamos de alugar dois quartos de solteiro.

- Oh, céus... – Desfez o sorriso. – Lamento! Mas só temos um quarto vago, de casal.

- Tudo bem, ficamos com ele. – Disse Shaka, estava cansado demais para se preocupar com detalhes. – Pagamento adiantado ou depois?

- Depois. Já levarei o jantar... Creio que já pretendem dormir.

Subiram as escadas lentamente, encontrando, por fim, o quarto número três. O sacerdote sentou-se em uma cadeira, suspirando. Estava na dúvida se estava mais faminto ou mais cansado, porém preferiu esperar a senhora trazer o jantar.

Kamus disse que iria tomar um banho e se dirigiu ao banheiro, enquanto o outro arrumava seus pertences para, depois, fazer o mesmo. Suspirou longamente enquanto tirava os sapatos de viagem com alívio. Seus pés doíam de tanto correr e caminhar.

Logo, o bruxo saiu do chuveiro, já vestido em seu pijama e com uma expressão cansada, mas mais relaxada.

- A água está ótima, aproveite. – Disse, enquanto esfregava os olhos tentando espantar o sono.

Shaka se banhou rapidamente, lavando com cuidado seus longos cabelos loiros. Logo, pegou a toalha e pôs-se a secar seu corpo molhado. Ouviu um barulho no quarto, provavelmente era a dona da hospedaria trazendo a comida. Vestiu-se e saiu do banheiro, apreciando o aroma da comida.

Sentou-se, novamente, na cadeira e começou a comer a comida simples, que no momento parecia o manjar mais delicioso dos nobres. Acabaram de comer, quase que ao mesmo tempo, e colocaram a bandeja com os pratos e copos junto a porta do quarto no corredor. Deitaram-se na cama espaçosa e macia.

- Estou tão cansado que essa cama parece ser mais confortável do que uma almofada de plumas. – Disse Kamus, aconchegando-se em seu travesseiro e encolhendo-se em seus cobertores.

Shaka fez o mesmo em seguida e, quase que instantaneamente, adormeceu.

Quando se dorme estando realmente cansado, as horas de sono passam em uma velocidade assustadoramente rápida. Dessa vez não foi diferente, já que quando o sacerdote conseguiu vencer a magia de Morpheus e abrir os olhos, o sol já estava a pino. Levantou-se da cama e percebeu que o bruxo já havia acordado.

Bocejando, entrou no banheiro para tomar uma ducha, bem fria de preferência, para espantar o sono e a preguiça. Quando terminou de se banhar e vestir, encontrou Kamus sentado na cadeira já tomando o café da manhã.

- Dormimos demais, Shaka. – Suspirou. – Estava em meus planos partir logo que o sol nascesse, mas estávamos mais cansados que pensei.

- De fato. – Concordou o loiro. – Aliás, onde você foi?

- Vendi a foice do Baphomet e um dos minérios. – Apontou um saco com moedas em cima da cama. – Dividi o valor meio a meio, se quiser conferir...

- Não precisa, confio na sua boa índole.

- Agradeço. – Acenou com a cabeça. – Bem... Assim que tiver pronto, vamos partir?

- Claro. – E pegou um pão da bandeja com o café da manhã.

Deixaram a hospedaria logo antes do almoço, sob os pedidos de desculpa da dona do lugar que insistiu em lhes dar um desconto. Caminharam até a frente da Torre do Relógio, encontrando uma funcionária da Corporação Kafra.

- Bom dia, senhores! – Sorriu ela, ajeitando o cabelo. – Como posso ajudá-los?

- Precisamos de transporte. Para Yuno. – Respondeu Shaka.

- Oh, claro! – Consultou um livrinho. – São 1200z para cada um.

Retiraram de suas bolsas o dinheiro pedido e entregaram para a Kafra que agradeceu e os enviou para a Cidade dos Sábios. A mudança de atmosfera entre a branca Aldebaran e Yuno foi brutal. Enquanto uma fora construída junto a um lago e, por isso, havia muitos barcos decorados próximos as ruas, a outra, já sendo estranha por ser construída sobre ilhas flutuantes, era cercada por uma espécie de deserto rochoso, com pouca vegetação e pedaços de antigas construções.

Havia registros de, até mesmo, harpias rondando a cidade que, apesar de não ser muito movimentada, possuía pontos importantíssimos tanto de transporte quanto de conhecimento. O Museu dos Monstros, o Castelo dos Sábios, a Academia de Magia e os Institutos de Estudo de Biologia e Engenharia são apenas pequenas demonstrações do acervo cultural que o povo de Yuno guarda. Sem mencionar no Aeroporto, que a comunica com Izlude, Lighthalzen e outras cidades importantes que, de outra forma, só poderiam ser atingidas a custo de longas caminhadas ou de muitos teletransportes caros.

Shaka e Kamus admiraram a cidade quando chegaram, um pouco incomodados pela névoa que sempre estava presente naquela região.

- É assim sempre, não é? – Perguntou o sacerdote. – Só estive aqui duas ou três vezes, então achei que era por causa da estação.

- É sempre assim mesmo, mas hoje parece estar mais densa que o normal. – Respondeu o bruxo. – Vamos perguntar àquela Kafra.

- Bom dia, senhores! – Limpou a poeira do vestido, batendo nele duas vezes. – Como posso ajudá-los?

- Precisamos de uma informação.

- Oh, sim! – Sorriu, alegre como todas as componentes de sua corporação. – Digam-me sua dúvida.

- Houve algo para a neblina estar tão forte? Geralmente é menos densa. – Adiantou-se Kamus.

- Não estamos fazendo teletransportes ou voando com a aeronave por causa disso. Recomendamos aos sacerdotes – Olhou para Shaka. – que não usem esse tipo de magia por aqui. É uma névoa mágica. Resultado de uma experiência desastrosa da Academia de Magia. Está proibido sair dos limites da cidade hoje, por isso estamos utilizando até o Castelo dos Sábios para hospedar viajantes.

- Isso é terrível! – Exclamou o loiro. – Pretendíamos viajar ainda hoje.

- Não será permitido. Os guardas não vão deixar ninguém sair, até amanhã. Os sábios estão quase controlando isso. Tenho certeza que o guarda – E fez um sinal para que o rapaz se aproximasse. – ficará feliz em recomendar um local para vocês passarem a noite. A corporação Kafra agradece a preferência e espera ser sempre útil! – Fez uma mesura.

Os dois viajantes seguiram o guarda a contragosto. Levou-os ao um pequeno prédio, onde era a escondida hospedaria de Yuno, comentando que tiveram sorte de ficar lá, ao invés do frio Castelo dos Sábios ou da abafada Academia de Magia.

Conseguiram um quarto de casal ("Parece que todas as hospedarias de Rune-Midgard estão lotadas e só com um quarto de casal sobrando, Kamus!", como comentou, com ironia, o sacerdote) e logo já se dirigiram a ele. Não possuíam nada para fazer, só lhes restava conversar e esperar que a névoa fosse amenizada.

Shaka sentava-se a frente do ruivo, em uma pequena mesa utilizada para as refeições. Bebiam chá e comiam alguns biscoitos e pães, que o dono da hospedaria viera trazer, já que não haviam almoçado. Concentrava-se na tarefa de passar mel em um pedaço de pão, quando a voz do outro lhe chamou a atenção:

- Você viaja muito? Mestre Shion disse que você estava fora de Prontera quando perguntei por alguém para vir comigo nessa missão.

- Em missão da igreja, geralmente. Até gosto de viajar... No caso, fui mandado para ver os morto-vivos de Louyang. – Suspirou com desinteresse. – Algumas pessoas afirmaram que haviam sido atacadas por eles na cidade. Quando, na verdade, os Hyegun, os Bongun e as Munak tendem a se esconder nos níveis mais profundos da caverna. Coloquei alguns amuletos e abençoei a entrada de lá, se realmente algum deles saiu, não vai tornar a fazê-lo.

- Talvez as pessoas "atacadas por morto-vivos" tenham, na verdade, visto alguém com um Bongun ou uma Munak de animal de estimação. – O sacerdote o fitou curioso. – Sabe, com um certo tipo de item é possível domesticá-los.

- Sim, disso eu sabia. – Concordou com a cabeça. – Só que nunca ouvi falar de zumbis sendo adestrados.

- Aqui, na Academia, estudei com os sábios o comportamento desse tipo de "monstro". Guardam um profundo rancor um do outro. Consta em uma lenda, que Bongun e Munak eram apaixonados um pelo outro. Porém, o general Hyegun providenciou um modo para que Bongun morresse na guerra, desse modo teria Munak livre para servir como sua esposa. No final, toda a "antiga Payon", que existia dentro da caverna, virou ruínas e toda sua população transformou-se em morto-vivos. Inclusive a princesa Sohee e as outras damas do palácio. Esses nomes que lhe são atribuídos pertencem a só um indivíduo. Só um "Bongun" é realmente o Bongun, os outros são meros cidadãos da cidade que se envolveram nessa história trágica, recebendo esse nome genérico para morto-vivo do sexo masculino. – Fez uma pausa. – Perdoe-me, falei muito. É que esse foi um dos assuntos mais interessantes que já estudei na Academia de Magia e no Museu dos Monstros.

- Imagine, eu me interessei pelo assunto. – Sorriu. – Faço coisas por fazer e nem entendo a essência delas. Quantos deles já exorcizei sem saber o que estava fazendo, direito? Aliás, e o Hyegun? Pelo que sei, ele não é encontrado na Caverna de Payon.

- Fugiu para Louyang, que era uma parte do Império de Payon, quando a guerra se agravou mais que o previsto. Junto com seu exército, refugiou-se onde ficava a antiga cidade, ou seja, nas cavernas. E ali foi amaldiçoado por Munak e Bongun, junto ao povo da cidade que deu asilo ao covarde exército.

- Você é inteligente, Kamus. – Balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Ora, nem tanto. – Corou, ficando com seu rosto quase que da mesma cor de seus cabelos.

Shaka o fitou. Nunca havia reparado na cor bonita dos olhos do outro. Eram azuis, como dois lagos refletindo o céu de uma noite não muito escura. Brilhavam como se estivessem salpicados de diamantes, com uma emoção que contrastava com o rosto frio e pálido.

Chegou a se perguntar por quanto tempo ficou hipnotizado pelos detalhes daquela face bonita, corada pelo rubor e inexpressiva. Desceu os olhos reparando nos lábios finos, porém rosados. Eram bonitos. Pareciam ser macios. Sem exatamente perceber o que estava fazendo, o loiro uniu seus próprios lábios com aqueles.

Kamus arregalou os olhos ao sentir o calor do outro invadindo-o. Permitiu espaço para a língua do outro invadir sua boca e explorá-la, inconscientemente. Debruçava-se sobre a mesa, exigindo mais. Não era suficiente. Precisava de mais.

Somente apartaram o beijo, percebendo o que faziam, quando deixaram uma xícara cair ao chão, ao se inclinarem sobre a mesa.

- Sinto muito, Shaka... Eu não devia. – Disse o bruxo, olhando para o chão. Estava, realmente, constrangido com a situação. – Vamos deixar para lá... Aliás, já ouviu falar daqueles boatos sobre andares secretos no Palácio de Amatsu?

- Não, não ouvi. E não é nisso que eu estou pensando agora, embora tenha que confessar que gostaria de ouvir essa história também. – Bufou. – Poderia, por favor, olhar para mim e ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer?

- Ah, claro. – Olhou para o loiro. – Faça a gentileza de falar, então.

- Escute, Kamus, nessa nossa viagem é óbvio que já superamos o nível de amizade, ou então você teria me acertado com um de seus relâmpagos para fora do quarto.

- Mas você é um sace...

- Sim, obrigado por lembrar qual é _meu_ emprego. Como eu dizia... – Colocou as últimas palavras em um tom que não aceitaria desobediências. – É algo difícil de dizer. Por muitos motivos. Mas... Creio que gosto de você. – O olhar surpreso do outro o fez continuar. – Sério, é difícil para eu viajar com você por isso. A cada momento foi crescendo esse sentimento e se crescer demais vai ficar insuportável. Resolvi falar isso e vou continuar falando rápido antes que eu acabe pensando em quão idiota isso é e resolva me matar. – Respirou fundo. – Eu gosto de você, droga! Caso não tenha captado ainda, seu palerma, eu o amo! Antes que resolva me fulminar com uma tempestade de raios, pense nas perdas civis. Tirei esse peso dos meus ombros e, como prometi, vou até o fim dessa missão consigo. Só que... Quanto mais tempo passar, mais difícil vai ser para carregar o peso desse sentimento. Então me desiluda agora para que eu tenha bastante tempo de superar, tá?

Kamus continuou encarando-o assustado, como se tivesse visto a destruição de Payon, da qual falara, com os próprios olhos. Enquanto Shaka o encarava, esperando uma resposta, mas não tão certo se gostaria de ouvir. O bruxo levantou-se e andou até a janela. Ficou olhando o céu, pensando. Tentando formular o que sentia e pensava em frases para que o outro o entendesse.

Passou algum tempo, deixando o loiro impaciente. Resolveu, por fim, forçar o outro a falar. Aproximou-se vagarosamente e afundou seu rosto nos cabelos sedosos e vermelhos. Respirou fundo, tentando guardar para sempre em sua memória aquele aroma delicioso que sentiu, também, quando dormiu junto a ele.

- Gosto da cor. – Comentou. – Não é aquele vermelho alaranjado como o do fogo. É um vermelho escuro. Como o das pétalas de uma rosa. E é tão macio quanto elas. Imagino que se aconchegar contra um monte delas seja a mesma que afagar seus cabelos. – Quando notou que estava dizendo isso em voz alta, ruborizou. Mas resolveu prosseguir.

Afastou os cabelos do outro para trás, aproximando seus lábios do lóbulo da orelha de Kamus, mordiscando-o. Vibrou de alegria, internamente, quando ouviu um gemido em resposta. Deslizou seus braços e envolveu o corpo do outro. Em resposta, o ruivo segurou suas mãos.

- Gosta de mim, Kamus? – Insistiu, sussurrando próximo ao ouvido do outro.

- Sim. – Uma resposta monossilábica, mas não podia exigir muito do outro, afinal já havia recebido outros indícios do sentimento ser recíproco, ou, no mínimo, um desejo mútuo existir. Vitorioso, empurrou o bruxo contra a cama. – Shaka, mas você...

- Não ligo. – Balançou a cabeça. – Segundo alguns decretos do Rei Tristan III, foi autorizado aos sacerdotes se casarem. – Riu. – Se casamento está autorizado, creio que o que vem junto dele também. – Suspirou. – Agora, pare de reclamar. Vamos aproveitar o tempo em que não podemos deixar Yuno em algo agradável.

Shaka aproximou-se do ruivo, arrancando sua capa. Observou as detalhadas vestes do outro. Como todos os bruxos, sobre a capa, Kamus usava uma camisa com ornamentos exagerados e uma calça de cor neutra, mas não menos chamativa. Depois de admirar o corpo abaixo do seu, o loiro livrou-se da camisa do outro, jogando-a no chão, arrancando uma exclamação de protesto.

Pôs-se a tarefa de explorar aquele corpo alvo. Com os lábios. Mal podia conter os sorrisos que lhe precipitavam dos lábios toda vez que o bruxo deixava escapar um de seus contidos gemidos. Voltou sua atenção ao rosto dele que já não estava mais inexpressivo. Estava febril de prazer e com as faces rubras.

Era hora de aprofundar a situação. Em vários sentidos. Portanto, livrou o ruivo do restante de sua vestimenta e pôs-se a roçar sua língua sobre aquele ponto tão sensível do corpo do outro. Percebeu que Kamus cerrava os dentes para não gritar.

Shaka, recebendo uma exclamação de desaprovação, parou o que fazia e sentou-se ao lado do bruxo, removendo suas próprias roupas rapidamente. Também precisava disso com urgência.

- Se você quiser, venha. – E sorriu.

O ruivo não respondeu. Não precisava responder. Era evidente o que queria. Por isso, simplesmente aproximou-se de gatinhas e colou seus lábios nos do sacerdote que o envolveu com seus braços.

Naturalmente, seus corpos ficaram nas posições adequadas. Num sussurro rouco, o loiro perguntou:

- Posso?

- Quando quiser. – E envolveu o pescoço do outro, se preparando para o que viria.

Foi impossível controlar o grito, vindo de uma junção da dor com o prazer. Simplesmente escapou dos lábios de Kamus. Porém, não pararam. A necessidade falava mais alto. Em poucos instantes, a mente ambos já estava em branco. Era impossível pensar. O ápice chegou, enfim, para ambos, quase ao mesmo tempo.

Shaka permitiu-se cair sobre o corpo do outro, já que estava cansado. Sussurrou algumas palavras afetuosas e abraçou-se no bruxo que, aninhando-se, adormeceu.

Batidas insistentes na porta tiraram o sacerdote de seu mundo de sonhos. Levantou-se e, vestindo sua batina (n/a: OMG, como a LevelUp transformou Holy Robe em batina? Ok, tem sentido... Mas eu preferia algo menos comum!), foi até a porta. Atendeu uma garota vestida de empregada, que trazia o jantar. Reconheceu como sendo uma Alice, um monstro um tanto raro e possível de ser domesticado. Agradeceu e levou a bandeja com a comida até a mesa, fechando a porta depois.

Nesse momento, notou que Kamus ainda estava adormecido. Com um sorriso, aproximou-se dele e o sacudiu:

- Acorda, já está na hora do jantar.

- Humn... Eu esperava que já fosse manhã. – Se espreguiçou, lentamente.

- Não é, mas venha comer. Mataremos algum tempo depois estudando os mapas para uma melhor rota de viagem.

- Certo. – Juntou suas vestes do chão e arrumou-se, rapidamente.

Sentou-se a mesa, a frente de Shaka como antes. Pegou seu prato de comida e pôs-se a comer, ignorando o olhar do outro sobre si. O loiro bufou, irritado, mas resolveu deixar a conversa para depois, percebendo que também estava com fome.

Depois de terminarem de comer, o sacerdote fitou os olhos do bruxo.

- Você está estranho, qual o problema?

- Qual o problema? – Repetiu a pergunta, com a voz indiferente. – Eu, há horas atrás, estrago o que sempre estive tentando fazer: manter sempre a racionalidade. Acabei me entregando às coisas que sempre vim tentando evitar...

- Tem certeza que o sacerdote sou eu? – Não deixou de sorrir com ironia.

- Estou falando sério, guarde as piadas para você, agora. – Apesar da voz glacial de sempre, Shaka percebeu um leve tom de irritação. – Você me fez agir com impulso, seguindo a paixão. Isso é ilógico para mim... Como posso me sentir assim por uma pessoa que não conheço nem há uma semana?!

- Não pense que é fácil para eu admitir também. No meu caso é até mais complicado e você sabe disso. – Fez um gesto impaciente com a mão. – Que tal simplesmente deixarmos rolar pela primeira vez em nossas vidas? Prometo que guardo a imagem de você perdendo o controle só para mim mesmo.

- Talvez você tenha razão. – Não pode conter o sorriso que brotou em seus lábios.

- Aliás, sorria mais. Seu sorriso é lindo. – E riu ao ver o rosto do outro enrubescer. Por isso levantou-se e postou-se ao lado de Kamus. – Já quebramos uma xícara, não quero quebrar a garrafa de vinho. Vou gostar de usá-la depois de discutirmos os planos da viagem. – E beijou o ruivo, sendo correspondido com um entusiasmo que jamais julgou o outro ter.

Discutiram as possíveis rotas de viagem, baseando-se tanto em mapas antigos quanto modernos, por tanto tempo que logo já eram altas horas da madrugada. Mesmo que não estivessem com sono, resolveram dormir para poupar forças para as longas horas de marcha que teriam pela frente.

Automaticamente, Shaka aninhou o bruxo em seus braços e zelou por seu sono até ser dominado por seu próprio cansaço.

Foi acordado pela manhã por Kamus, já arrumado para a viagem. Banhou-se, arrumou-se e comeu rapidamente, pois a névoa já havia sido controlada e não havia tempo, precisavam partir logo.

Mesmo com o nevoeiro mágico controlado, a cidade continuava envolvida na sua eterna neblina. Caminharam até o portão sul, onde guardas sorridentes se despediram deles e desejaram uma boa viagem.

Seguiram primeiro em direção ao sul, depois para o leste onde encontraram várias cobras negras, conhecidas como Sorrateiros, e plantas carnívoras que tentavam abocanhá-los quando chegavam perto delas demais. Quando avistaram um Horn, Kamus exclamou que estavam realmente próximos do local. Se fossem novamente para o sul, encontrariam parte da construção da escola da Instituição K.H..

Caminhando no meio de vários Grand Peco (n/a: No site da LU não tem o nome deles na versão brasileira! lol) e, ocasionalmente, sendo incomodados por Plantas Carnívoras, chegaram os portões da construção.

Para um local chamado de "ruínas" por estar abandonado há muito tempo, a escola estava realmente em bom estado, se não fosse pelas plantas que haviam tomado conta de parte das estátuas e arcos decorativos. Sem medo, caminharam em direção do prédio, tentando abrir a porta enorme, sem sucesso. Estava trancada por dentro.

Decidiram, portanto, procurar uma entrada alternativa. Pularam o muro e encontraram escadas e um alçapão. Era uma entrada para casos de emergência. Coincidentemente, ou não, estava destrancada, de modo que entraram sem dificuldades.

- Chama Reveladora! – Exclamou Kamus, conjurando fogo para iluminar o escuro túnel onde se encontravam. Podiam notar que havia uma porta fechada no final dele e, pelas frestas dela, entrava um pouco de luminosidade. – O teto está quebrado e deixa entrar raios solares, ou tem alguém lá dentro mantendo as luzes acesas.

- Pode ser um monstro. – Palpitou Shaka. – Um monstro forte, que é o culpado pelas pessoas desaparecerem.

- Talvez... Bem, vamos lá... – E invocou novamente a Chama Reveladora, caminhando cautelosamente pelo estranho lugar.

Chegando lá, concordaram que o sacerdote devia abrir a porta indo na frente. Desse modo, o loiro foi o primeiro dos dois a admirar os corredores largos daquela construção. Mesmo que o tempo tivesse agido um pouco e diminuído a beleza que a escola devia ter em seus dias de glória, o local continuava sendo muito claro e deslumbrante.

Caminharam juntos desorientados, encantados pela beleza do lugar, mas temendo o que poderiam encontrar. Entre as criaturas que viram por lá, estavam as Alice e as Aliza. Ambas não eram agressivas e se limitaram a olhar com piedade para eles, já que tinham certeza que os aventureiros encontrariam a morte.

Um emaranhado de fios explodiu, arremessando Shaka longe. Constant era o nome dado àquela coisa. Existiam em dois tipos: os que se auto-destruíam e os que não o faziam. Exclamaram de surpresa ao ver uma moça vestida com uniforme escolar caminhando pelo ambiente abandonado. Entreolharam-se e o sacerdote tomou a iniciativa de falar:

- Olá? Você está perdida, moça? – Como resposta, a cabeça da garota se virou em um ângulo estranho. Repararam, então, que ela flutuava no chão e possuía garras ao invés de dedos.

- O nome dela é Alicel! – Exclamou uma Alice. – Corram se não querem morrer. Ela e o Aliot vão matar vocês. – E voltou, melancolicamente, à sua tarefa de varrer o chão.

A Alicel se aproximou. Kamus começou a conjurar um de seus feitiços, enquanto o loiro ficou a frente, esperando algum ataque. Com velocidade surpreendente, a garota, ou o que quer que fosse, atacou-o com suas garras. Shaka cambaleou, mas não caiu, disparando uma série de Luz Divina em seguida. Mal a Alicel pode se recompor e recebeu uma Rajada Congelante disparada pelo bruxo, que não perdeu tempo e lançou um Trovão de Júpiter.

Um grito horrível ecoou pelo local e a criatura explodiu. Deixando apenas um parafuso enferrujado, uma barra de aço e o manto que carregava caídos no chão. Shaka recolheu os itens examinando-os.

- Parece que Kiel e sua corporação decidiram que alunos robóticos, produzidos pelos outros, poderiam produzir mais para seus objetivos...

- De fato... – Concordou Kamus. – Mas não consideraram que, caso eles se rebelassem, eram poderosos demais para serem combatidos. – Fitou o loiro. – Você está bem? Ela o atacou.

- Nem se preocupe. – Usou sua magia de cura. – Eu sou resistente como você bem sabe. – E sorriu.

Continuaram seu caminho, ao se depararem com uma porta fechada. Levava ao segundo nível da estranha escola-laboratório, já que impedia a passagem até a escada. Shaka bufou impaciente e pensou em perguntar se o ruivo não podia explodir o lugar com sua magia. Ficou surpreso ao encontrar o bruxo revirando sua mochila.

- O que você está procurando?

- A chave. – E tirou frascos com conteúdos estranhos que o sacerdote não saberia dizer o que eram. – Em um dos registros antigos sobre esse lugar falava que era necessário uma espécie de teste para quem queria visitar a escola, sobretudo o segundo andar, que é, pelo que dizem, o mais sinistro. – Encontrou o que procurava. – Aqui está. Bem, como esse lugar foi abandonado e, provavelmente, os encarregados do teste morreram, é impossível fazer o teste agora. Consegui a chave guardada no Castelo dos Sábios. Nunca ninguém soube sobre sua funcionalidade, porém consegui traduzir um documento que comprova que ela abre a porta para o segundo andar da escola.

Utilizou a chave para abrir a porta. Fez um sinal chamando Shaka e subiram a escada. Este andar estava melhor conservado e cuidado do que o anterior. O padrão de cores e de decoração. Em meio de seu caminho encontraram os mesmos monstros do andar inferior, a exceção das Alice, que pareciam se concentrar apenas no primeiro andar.

Passaram por salas que lembravam dormitórios, bibliotecas, salas de aula e refeitórios, quando um ser bizarro apareceu no final de um corredor. Kamus o reconheceu, sussurrando para o sacerdote:

- É Kiel!

- Mas... Esse cara deve ter morrido! Fazem, no mínimo, cem anos que essa escola está abandonada... Espere! – Apertou os olhos, procurando ver melhor. – Está morto! Porém, algo se apossou dele.

- Ele nos viu...! – Exclamou o bruxo.

Kiel aproximou-se. Era um homem que não devia ser muito mais velho que os dois aventureiros. Vestia trajes de tonalidade azul celeste. Só que não era isso o bizarro nele. Uma aura negra o envolvia. Era possível identificar um rosto e uma foice no meio da escuridão que cercava aquele corpo e alma amaldiçoados.

- Não foram as máquinas que se revoltaram... Essa coisa que corrompeu o lugar...! – Comentou Shaka

- Faça Escudos Mágicos em torno de nós, Shaka. Assim teremos tempo para conjurar alguma coisa. Dessa vez não tem como eu ficar só no ataque e você recebendo os golpes.

- Verdade. – Colocou um chapéu em sua cabeça. – Com isso não preciso me preocupar com as gemas. Chapéu encantado com os poderes da Abelha Rainha.

O sacerdote fez os Escudos Mágicos. Já o bruxo pôs-se a conjurar uma Chuva de Meteoros sobre o Kiel, cada vez mais próximo. O loiro, também, começou a preparar um Magnus Exorcismus.

Mal o Kiel entrou no campo de alcance da magia e já foi recebido por dois enormes meteoros que caíram sobre ele. Mesmo sendo um espírito, o fogo primordial feito por magia ainda o feria, mesmo que o fogo normal não o fizesse. Cambaleou e logo recebeu os golpes divinos do encantamento sagrado de Shaka, que aumentava o efeito da magia com Lex Aeterna.

Sem esperar, Kamus lançou uma Nevasca mágica, seguida do golpe Trovão de Júpiter, para empurrar o monstro para trás. O sacerdote já conjurara outro Magnus Exorcismus que, mesmo que monstro invocasse seus servos, Alicel e Aliot, iluminava as trevas.

Por fim, o golpe final foi a Ira de Thor do bruxo. Kiel gritou e a aura negra, juntamente com a foice que carregava, sumiam rapidamente. E o corpo, que havia sido possuído por aquela energia negra, evaporava lentamente. Havia sido dominado tanto tempo pelo ser maléfico que seu corpo já deveria ter sido decomposto.

Todos os outros robôs do lugar pararam de funcionar instantaneamente. As Alice e as Aliza estavam, enfim, livres de limpar aquela construção amaldiçoada. Kamus e Shaka se entreolharam sorridentes e avançaram para o cômodo de onde havia vindo Kiel.

Lá encontraram um cajado, um cinto cheio de adornos e um medalhão, em meio a muitos livros. Reuniram alguns objetos valiosos que lhes pareceram úteis ou interessantes. O resto doariam à Academia de Magia e ao Museu do Monstro de Yuno, por isso comunicaram, por uma espécie de rádio que transmitia mensagens por meio de concentração de energia mágica (n/a: cofcofmensagemparticularcofcof), aos catedráticos e sábios sobre o lugar. Logo, os estudiosos chegaram a academia e deram valiosos presentes aos dois aventureiros como forma de agradecimento. Os livros seriam estudados e ficariam a consulta de quem os desejasse na biblioteca do Castelo dos Sábios.

A agitação foi enorme no lugar. Membros da ordem dos sábios entravam e saiam da antiga escola da Corporação K.H. descobrindo cada vez mais segredos. Shaka, cansado, sentara-se num banco que havia a frente do prédio, no que deveria ter sido uma espécie de praça para os estudantes. Kamus aproximou-se dele.

- Vai fazer o que agora?

- O que você vai fazer, Kamus? – Rebateu com um sorriso.

- Pedir desculpas.

- Como?

- Não fui completamente honesto com você. – Tirou uma pedra de cor dourada do bolso. Era ao mesmo tempo transparente e maciça, além de extremamente brilhante. – Não dividi isso com você, de quando acabamos com o Baphomet. É um Emperium.

- Só o desculparei se a proposta de fazermos um clã juntos ainda estiver valendo.

- Claro! – Exclamou, com uma alegria passando pelos olhos geralmente frios. – Que nome você quer dar para o clã?

- Que tal... Athena's Sanctuary?

**Fim.**

------ Corte Aqui ------

Olá! Fico feliz por terem lido minha fic. Desculpa caso você não conheça Ragnarök. Tentei explicar tudo o que pude, mas muita coisa eu já esqueci. Sabe como é nerd, né? Fala do mundo dele e acha que todo mundo conhece. lol

Notas...? Bem, eu espalhei pela fic minhas "n/a:". o Ah! Agradecimentos!

Rikku e Sami... muito obrigada! Rikku por palpitar, ler os trechos que eu colava no MSN, ajudar no lemon, ajudar nos diálogos... Aliás, por tudo. Por existir, eu te agradeço. 8D E Sami! Foi o primeiro lemon que eu fiz sozinha, sem te pentelhar. Mas mesmo assim você ajudou: dando apoio moral, prometendo ler e gostando do lemon! D

Finalmente... Sha! 8D Espero que você goste, honey. É de coração, tá:3 Sua amiga é lerda, mas realmente se esforçou. ;; Surte lendo, sacer pet zen surtado da Tríade Zen Noção!

Reviews irão fazer a tia Hai chorar de emoção, tá:3


End file.
